Cole X Raiden: My First Yoai Attempt ' (MA)
by BlueDiamond93
Summary: Hey Y'all my first attempt at making some yaoi hope you enjoy!


Chapter 1: BLAZING RIVAL BATTLE! Raiden, the ultimate cyborg wakes to his alarm clock, blasting "Madeons Finale, a tune this warrior never got tired of. It was time for work! It was time for another INTENSE DAY of ULTIMATE PSABR BATTLES! Today was not just any other day for, he finally gets to fight his ULTIMATE RIVAL, GOOD COLE! The passion of fighting is mutual, and this battle was going to be like NOTHING HE's EVERY EXPERIENCED!

Chapter 2: Step...INTO THE ARENA! As the two electrifying rivals caught a glimpse of each other, no time was wasted as they clashed with great strength and speed! They fought Hard and valiant, but they finally ended up going near even, both having one stock left. Raiden, being the ultimate swordsman then caught Good Cole in his down grab, but as he was about to flip kick confirm him, a ray of light reflected off of Good Cole Beautiful, Bald, Head...and he dropped it! Good Cole, wasting no time, takes Raidens last stock and ends the game with a YOLO! Raiden thinks, "no way I could have dropped my confirm, it's too easy! How is this possible?'' He then catches another glorious glimpse of his shimmering, shaven dome, which shined even brighter than Kratos's Helios head. "GG", Said Good Cole. "I haven't been handle like that (In battle, not in Bed ) by another man in a Long time...how about I...catch you later ;)" This madeRaiden feel like he got hit by a medusa head in his Rubbery Cyborg Weiner! He sure did give him a Solid Snake...

Chapter 3: Let the Sparks Fly. As Good cole promised he took him own to own universe, in Infamous town, where they went on the most magical date ever, complete with roses, great dinner, and beating up bad guyz like Emmett (the nigger) in jail for selling narcotics! Easy money? Easy butthole! (In jail) Have fun with Sweet Tooth, the prison rapist...jigaboo! After an amazing date, they headed to Gcoles home, where the REAL fun began C;

Chapter 4: Bedroom Royale! They wasted no time at all. As Gcole grinded his way to this bedroom, Raiden followed him with his Lightning Strike! G cole pulled down his pants, exposing his soft baby bum, while Raiden whipped out his drill-like robo weiner and rev'd it up for action. Right before they begin, raiden pulls good cole close to his face and whispers, "Your MINE!" SQUISH. In went the gyrating robo weiner. "MAHHHH", yelled good cole in pleasure. He could feel Raidens true metal scrubbing his anal cavities, and at this point, good cole could finally understand why people called him Jack the ripper...the butthole ripper! Good Cole focused his ice powers in his anus, making Raidens ultimate Robo penis 9000 all the more solid, all the more pleasurable,but Raiden was far from being out of surprises. Raidens cock evolved into a much bigger beast than what it already is, and Good Cole knew what he was in for. "Now it's time for Jack...TO LET IT RIP!" Jacks godlike synthetic penis quickly spread out inside Good Coles bum into 3 gyrating rod like structures. Triple Cock delight. It hurt really bad but Good Cole was so close to cuming and he certainly wanted to do a good cum, so he took it like a hero. As good got ready to cum, he grasped his erect conduit peen in one hand, and put the other hand on the tip of his glorious, electrical penis. He came all over his hand, and he turned around and gave Raiden his radiant smile of justice (cuz hes a hero). "Here you go ;)" says Good Cole, as he slams his hand full of heroic semen in Raidens Face, which ends up getting into his wiring and making raiden temporarily disabled both physically and mentally. Feeling Somewhat proud, Good Cole smiles, and exclaims, "Feeeel that power ;)."

Chapter 5: Evil Unleashed Good Cole seemed to recieve great pleasure from the bleeding occuring inside his bum! Feeling turned on by the battle scars, he began his unholy metamophasys into the great and terrible EVIL COLE!1! "Hot Damn, I've always wanted to fuck a retard; )" the supervillain said, and without hesitation, he stick his OIL Infused evil cock into raidens sphincter, and pounded it relentlessly. Raiden was still disabled so the only thing he could was gurgle in gibberish while shitting on evil coles dick. "SPECIAL DELIVERY" Evil cole exclaimed as he unloaded pounds of greasy crum into Raidens cyber-synthetic-robo-sphincter. As he tried to pull out, he noticed that Raidens robotic butthole hasmalnfunctioned, and has become so tight that he penis was stick inside! As evil cole returned to good cole after his sexual rampage, he figured he had no choice but to call some people he knew for help, however, they were FAR from friends...

Chapter 6: Shit Stained Weiners Although knocking was suspected, two grown men crashed threw good coles door. Good Cole, still stuck in Raiden's robo-sphincter indentified them as kratos and Isaac! He explained the situation to them, and Isaac interrupted. "Relax...I have a tool...for Every Job." Isaacs technological suit exploded into a massive array of dildos and drills, farther than the eye could see, then suddenlY, Isaac attached his DRILDO 5000 to his weiner, and shoved it into the crippled Good Coles bleeding butthole! "THINK FAST", Isaac said, but it was too late. Isaac's Drildo 5000 expanded far enough to reach all the way into the crippled Raidens gaping mouth. Talk about double penetration :O There was only one hole left at this point, and kratos swooped in to take the prize. Good Coles mouth got spread 2 feet wide from the god of wars massive monster cock, and right he thought it couldn't possibly get bigger, he activates his level 3! "YYYYYYYAARGHHHHHH"! Good Coles mouth is now stretched apart by Kratos's 4 foot spartan ding dong, but he is being kept alive cuz kratos is magic (pandora energy.) Isaac began to cum into Good Cole and Raiden, but as Raiden regained full ability he noticed the cumming wasn't stopping. It was then he realized, he was being CUM LOOPED! kratos as the same time finally yelled "NOW YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH!," and unloaded so much magical sparta jizz into good cole's mouth that he got fat!. Thankfully, Isaacs Cum Looped finally bursted, separating Good Cole and Raiden from the sphincter link. Although their intentions were bad, they have just saved them from eternal bondage!

Chapter 7: Special Delivery ;) Hearing Raidens and Coles cries of discomfort, Jak and Ratchet arrive and scare Kratos and Isaac away! "Are you alright?" Said Jak. "Yea, I just got a little fat from drinking too much semen" Jak used his epic eco powers of investigation to search Good Cole for injuries and became surprised. "You're not just fat, Good Cole...you're...pregnant!" said ratchet. Jak explained, "When kratos released his magic cum inside of you, he impregnated you with a child, and the other parent is the last person you had sex with!" Cole and Raiden, despite just being buttraped by an astronaut and a war god with a 4 foot dongerm they couldn't be any more happier, that they can finally live the life they wanted, together as parents! As the magic cum quickly formed a baby inside Good Cole, It was time to deliver! Ratchet and Jak put Good Cole on the nearest table they could find, and delivered the baby the best way they knew how. Ratchet pulled out his suck cannon, and stuck it right up Good Cole's bungholio! "Clank...we got some work to do :D" Clank flips on the suck cannon, and extracts the child from Good Coles Butthole Canal! "It's...it's...it's a sackboy!" Yes indeed, good cole gave birth to the one and only sackboy, and it came out of his butthole like an angel even though sackboy can't say anything anyway. Raiden and Good Cole then raised Sackboy to be even gayer than they were, and they were certainly fantastic parents. The End.


End file.
